Uncommon Ground
by Shini02
Summary: Lines are made to be crossed, just as Laws are made to be broken. Set during, and after, the Water Truce. A rewrite of my old fic, Off Balance. Akru/OFC; wolf/rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Sakari. Everything else is Kipling's, for the most part.

**A/N:** commissioned by EarthPatriot117 on deviantART.

* * *

"The stream is shrunk - the pool is dry, and we be comrades, thou and I."

The Truce rung aggravatingly in his ears, a harsh and constant reminder that he could do nothing to sate his hunger right now. All those that he would consider game were safely surrounding the drying out river, knowing their natural predators could do nothing to them, so long as the Blue Rock showed itself. He glared at them from his place on a rocky ledge above the river, pacing like a wolf caged. And in a sense, he supposed he was, and that only made him all the more irate, even if the bars that held him were proverbial.

Akru turned his glare skyward childishly, damning the heavens for this mess. Had it not been for the weather, he would not have been doing this right now, of that he was sure. He most likely be sleeping off his catch of the day – one worth mentioning, unlike the few field mice he had caught earlier in the evening. They had hardly been enough then, and they certainly weren't enough now.

And on top of the ache settling in his stomach, he couldn't help but notice just how dry his throat was. Another cruel twist of fate, he supposed, because the only water was down there, with the very animals he longed to sink his teeth into. He was very much aware that following the need to drink would only make his hunger worse, but he also knew that in this heat, he would dehydrate all too quickly. And that was a death he was not looking forward to.

Mustering whatever composure he had left, he started the slow walk down to the watering hole. With every step closer, he was sure he would lose whatever control he had managed keep a hold of. However, that was not the case, something for which he was idly thankful for; he certainly didn't want to shame the pack, or risk being banished for breaking one of the more sacred Laws.

He felt a small sense of self-satisfaction swell up in him when he noticed the smaller animals wake and scatter, bleary-eyed and clumsy. He tried not to think about how easily he could have caught them, and focused more on his thirst and the shallow water in front of him. As he bowed his head to drink, he couldn't help but notice the larger once-prey barely moved an inch, cocky and full of themselves, knowing one wolf was nothing against their mass herds. He tried not to let it get to him, tried to ignore their misplaced, demeaning stares and hold on to the satisfaction 'd felt just seconds before. He refused to let them get the better of him, for in no time he was certain all would be rightfully restored, and once again they would fear him and his pack, as they should have.

* * *

She saw the Truce as an opportunity. Or, at least, that was what she liked to believe, choosing to ignore the near-instinctive skittishness inside her that tried to will her back to her family. While her parents, brothers and sisters huddled at a far end of the riverbed, confident they were safe but still on guard, she had an urge to wander, to explore. How many more times in her life would she get the chance to get up close and personal to a predator, and not have to fear for her life? Droughts didn't come too often, and her kind weren't known to live very long, so the answer to that question was probably never.

If she didn't get a move on while the Truce was still in affect, she would more than likely never get another chance to get this close to something as dangerous as, say, a jackal, or even a wolf and live to tell the tale.

She looked over at her siblings and parents, then back toward the array of other animals in the distance. She could see other, smaller creatures like herself, things that would be easy prey for the predators strewn into the mix. She watched closely, noted that most of the larger, more dangerous beasts seemed tense, as though they had trouble containing themselves, and felt herself shudder inwardly. But regardless of that, she was determined now, to go out there alone. Her parents hadn't let her earlier, and made sure her older brother kept a close eye on her when they couldn't. Now, however, they were all sleeping and she was unattended, and it was all up to her at this point. All she had to do was take that first step, then keep going.

"I'll be alright," he chanted to herself, a mantra meant to inspire some sort of confidence, to assure herself of the promised safety that awaited her. Heart hammering in her chest, she repeated the phrase once more before she crouched, braced herself, and took that fateful hop forward. After that, she just kept going, adrenaline surging her forward, blinding her of her surroundings until her small, frail body collided with another beast's much bigger one.

On her side, she shook her head clear of any haze, then looked up to see the creature's hind legs. Then she noticed the tail, and a sense of fear gripped her again as she recognized the body's build to be a wolf's. Only once her sense came back to her was her fear confirmed, the canine's scent flooding her nostrils.

The wolf looked behind him, brow arched as he regarded the rabbit, frozen in place. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head before turning back to the shallow water, intent on finishing his drink. Of course, that was easier said than done with those two, incredibly intense eyes staring him down, seemingly unblinking. His patience was already worn thin, and she was doing nothing to better his mood.

"Knock it off," Akru snapped, turning around to face her, scowling down at the smaller animal.

More staring ensued and he couldn't suppress the growl, even if he had wanted to.

"Staring is rude, you know," he chided mockingly, then walked right over her, and he may or may not have intended for his back feet to come down so close to her in the process.

The rabbit avoided being stepped on just barely, and slowly got up on her feet to watch the wolf walk away. She glanced back toward where her family slept, brow furrowing. She had literally run into a wolf and already she was fearing for her life, even though the Truce promised her safety within the riverbed. She could turn back if she wanted, forget this whole thing and leave bravery to those it was meant for. But Sakari was a stubborn rabbit, and even if fear begged her to return to her family, curiosity and bravado demanded she follow the wolf.

He tried to ignore her, tried his very hardest to, but her mere presence grated on his nerves – and the aggravation just seemed to be trailing him. Literally; he could hear her tiny paw-falls behind him, a safe distance but not far away enough in his opinion. He would have rathered if she had stayed where he had left her, but of course that was far, far from the case. She was taking advantage of his predicament, abusing the Law of the Truce by following him like this. Brave, he had to admit, but bothersome nonetheless.

He stopped, turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, and rose an eye ridge at her curiously. She stopped, balanced on her large feet, staring at him with a mix of fear and wonder. The look on her face, the posture of her body, and the smell of her fear were all idly amusing things, but he was not in the mood to be played with.

"Why are you following me?" he asked through a growl.

The she-rabbit trembled, but stood her ground. "I – I don't really know," she admitted.

He rolled his eyes, then looked ahead to the edge of the river. He felt a sort of sick sense of humor overcome him as he nodded into its general direction.

"Well, if following me is what you really want to do," he mused, "by all means, go right ahead. I won't stop you."

Sakari was quick to catch on to what he was saying and felt her blood run chill through her veins for a split second. "N-no, that's okay."

"You sure?" he crooned teasingly, tail even swishing behind him a little, indicating his playfulness, despite how dangerous it was.

"I'm sure," she assured him quickly, nodding quickly.

"Aw, too bad," he sighed, though his lips pulled back in a sort of grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "But if that's the case," and suddenly his airy tone was dropping, and a growl was lacing his words once more, "get lost. I'm not in the mood to play games with vermin."

"I – I bet you wouldn't have said that if things were different," she dared to blurt out, unwittingly taunting his hunger and instincts.

His grin darkened, taking her unintentional bait. "If things were different, I wouldn't have said anything to you. I don't like conversing with my food."

The rabbit became visibly shaken by his words, and he laughed as he started to walk on ahead again. "Get out of here, rabbit," he urged her, for her own safety in spite of himself. "Before someone hungrier and bigger than me finds you."

"But – wait," she said pathetically, ducking her head a little as she approached him once more. "You're the first – I mean – and I – "

He rose an eyebrow at her and let a smirk cross his lips again. "Thrill-seeker, are you?" he teased, turning to face her completely and sitting now. When she came too close, he used a front paw to urge her backward a little, keeping a good distance between them.

When she didn't respond, he chuckled lowly. "Wouldn't a real rush come when there's an actual threat of danger?"

"I – I suppose so," she mumbled, flushing beneath her fur. "But, I never could – before now – "

"Obviously," he said, cocking his head to the side. "With your audacity, I'm surprised you hadn't found your way into some predator's stomach by now, honestly."

"Just lucky, I guess," she chuckled softly, trying on a weak sort of smile for him.

He regarded her curiously, not really understanding why she was trying to add pleasantries to this encounter by smiling. Thinking about it, he wasn't even sure why he had allowed the conversation to get this far. He should have just left as he had planned to from the beginning, because there was no way she would have followed him out of the riverbed. She was daring, but he could tell she wasn't stupid.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you?" he asked, mostly to himself, but thought he wouldn't mind if she could, somehow, provide an answer.

"I don't know," she chuckled softly, dark eyes glittering with amusement now.

"Well, it ends here," he huffed, glaring down at her.

"But – " she insisted and he growled, even gnashing his teeth together to make his point.

"Leave me alone, or I swear I'll remember to hunt you down when this is over."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! What do you get out of this, other than some cheap thrill, rabbit?"

She swallowed hard, knitting her brow together as she stared up at him, trying very hard to suppress the shivers and shakes surging through her small body. If she were being honest with herself, this was nothing more than just that: a cheap thrill, a way to interact with something she normally would have fled from. There was a powerful feeling to it all, being able to be this close to a wolf, to stare one down, and know for the moment she was safe. She liked this, and felt no need to deny him the truth.

"Nothing more, wolf," she shot back.

He let out a hollow bark of laughter, shaking his head. "You're sick, you know that?" he informed her, a wry grin on his face. And whatever sort of sickness she had that was wrecking her mind, it had to be one worse than Tabaqui's Madness.

Before she could utter another annoying word, he growled at her. "I'm not here for your amusement, you know."

"I know," she said, shrugging one shoulder, "I didn't want you to amuse me."

"Oh, then I suppose you just wanted my company?" he inquired sourly, not even daring to believe that.

"Maybe," she replied, and he growled again.

"Learn your place," he snapped, and idly thought of the panther and how he sounded a little like him at the moment.

"What if I don't like my place?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He stood again, and bowed threateningly toward her, tail raised and swaying. "I'm sure I could find you another, but you may not like that one much better."

That set her off again, and she jumped back and quivered in her new place. "You wouldn't."

"I would," he assured her again, "and I think I will. When this Truce is over, you're the one I'm coming after first."

"You can't – "

"I can. Now get lost," he snapped, and was pleased to see his scare tactic work as she jumped back again.

"I'm going," she whimpered, easing back ever so slowly by the second. "I'm going."

"Good, and stay gone."

"Then how will you hunt me, wolf?" she taunted, and the urge to just pounce on her then and there was insanely hard to resist.

"What?" he asked, gnashing his teeth once more, fur bristling.

"If I stay gone, how will you hunt me?"

He growled, not in the mood for her games or her any longer. "Just, go!"

And with that, she scampered back to her family, much to Akru's relief. However, as he made his way back to the ledge, he didn't doubt in the least that this would be the last time he would be seeing that rabbit. Creatures like her were hardly so easy to get rid of.


	2. Chapter 2

Although she had hoped to, she hadn't expected to meet him again. At least, not outside of the riverbed. There, she kept her distance and kept a close eye on him. It was odd, she knew, to be the one stalking him, as the roles were naturally supposed to be the reverse, but she couldn't help herself. The few moments they had spent together, regardless of how unpleasant they may have actually been when she thought of it all, had drawn her in and now she felt a genuine interest in the predator.

She had noticed, from her watch from afar, little things about him. How he moved, his postures, the way he spoke to his brother, or the panther that often accompanied them. She knew him now, his ways and his quirks, what amused him and what angered him.

So, with that in mind, she knew instantly the moment he spotted her out in the brush, she was in trouble. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind if he set it on killing her. She also knew that if he decided to hunt her, she would die. She was fast, but he was faster, and the weak always fell victim to the strong.

He paced in front of her, one corner of his mouth curled – though she couldn't tell if it was from idle amusement or sheer pleasure. She waited with baited from for him to do something, speak or begin the chase, anything as she ignored her body's natural urge to run. But, knowing him now, and all wolves like him, she knew if she ran, then he really would chase.

"I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily," he muttered, still pacing in that horribly fluid manner of his. "I just knew it, that I'd find you again."

"I – it's a small jungle," she replied, hoping maybe some kind of quip would improve her chances of survival.

"Not really," he deadpanned, finally stopping in front of her. "And even so, you've been following me."

She blanched beneath her fur, swallowing hard as she stared up at him, unable to tear her gaze away from his. "I – I have not!" she defended quickly, knitting her brow together.

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes, glaring down at her, "your stink hasn't left me since the first time we met. I'd know your scent anywhere." Before she could speak, he put a paw to her smaller body, easily knocking her onto her side and pinning her to the ground. "I can pick it up as easily as I can happen upon it."

His words made her tremble, and this seemed to amuse him, because Akru was suddenly sporting a grin as he held the quaking she-rabbit firm to the dirt with his paw. "That's right," he went on, and she had a feeling perhaps he was taunting her now, "if I wanted to, I could hunt you down just like that."

"...if you wanted to," Sakari dared to speak up, looking up to him with defiant, dark eyes. She let out a small gasp, trying to ignore the sudden bit of extra pressure he was applying to her smaller body.

"What?" he snapped, the grin turning into a bit of a snarl.

"You said, if you wanted to hunt me, then you could. B-but you haven't, so you can't want to," she said quickly.

This struck something inside of the Seeonee wolf, and all ferocity vanished from his features for a moment. How could he not want to kill her? She was a rabbit, mere fodder for him, and annoyance to boot. If anything, his urge to kill her should have been amplified, but now that it was brought to his attention, he had to admit it wasn't as strong as he felt it should have been. Was it because she had not been one to flee that night by the Blue Rock? Was it because she had gall enough to stand her ground, even now when they were far into the dense jungle and away from the safety of the river?

That could have been in, but he didn't dare admit it – not even to himself. He shook the thoughts from his mind quickly, and the snarl returned to his features as he stared down at the again-trembling she-rabbit.

"The Truce," he blurted out, and even if he knew it was a lame excuse, it was all he could come up with. "The Truce is still in affect, so no matter how bad I want to sink my teeth into you, I can't."

"B-but – " she started, brow furrowing again as she stared up at the wolf. Clearly, he knew she was easy game for him at the moment, so why was it he was using the Truce as an excuse? Quick as ever, she had to fight to keep her surprise and gratitude from showing, had to make him think she was none the wiser to his moral dilemma of sorts.

"But, what, rabbit?" he snapped down at her, gnashing his teeth for show. But whether it was for show or not, she still jerked beneath him.

"Nothing," she replied, and then glared as she pushed her way out from under his paw. "And my name isn't Rabbit! It's Sakari."

"Like I care about your name," he rolled his eyes, easing into a sit as he stared down at the smaller beast.

Her glare became sterner, which amused him. "Well, I just thought – "

"Thought, what? We're not on a name-basis," he informed her quickly, cutting her off half-way through her sentence.

"Then, what sort of basis are we on?" she inquired.

"The natural one," he snapped, and quickly leaned down and in, gnashing his teeth just inches in front of her face, which effectively caused her to stumble back and away from him. Once again, setting up a safe distance between them.

"W-why did you do that?" she nearly shouted, a front paw over her chest, as though that would calm her frantic heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to do something else with you?" he quipped, cocking his head to the side once he was sitting upright again.

"Y-you're horrible," she whimpered, and he took pride in the fear he was causing in her, reveled in the fresh scent of her adrenaline.

He shrugged one shoulder, that crooked grin sliding across one corner of his mouth again. "I like to play with my food."

"B-but you said – the Truce!"

"I never said I was going to kill you now," he pointed out, chuckling softly, inwardly. Though, he had to question if he ever would, or if this was all a ruse of some sort to maybe scare her away. Because some part of him did know that the chances he killed her were high, it was just the way things were; the Law of the Jungle. And another part of him, a small part he didn't dare acknowledge, didn't want it all to come down to that. She wasn't like the others, didn't cower in fear and run and hide from him, and he admired that boldness she possessed. He didn't want to be the one to destroy it.

"I'm saving you for later," he said after a few second delay, trying to make sure his thought process wasn't showing in the least. "When I hunt you, I want it to be the real deal. With no Laws or places that can keep you safe from me."

She suppressed a shudder. "Well, if that's how you want to play this game, then I'll be sure to give you a good chase."

He chuckled, the smirk evening out into something almost playful. "Good. I'd hate for it to be easy."

"Oh, it won't be," she assured him, trying to will up that bravado of hers. "I doubt you'll even catch me. I'm pretty fast, you know."

"We'll see how fast you are," he chuckled again, raising up to stand. This caused her to inch back, but he simply turned around, flicking his tail cockily in her face.

"What are you...? Where are you going?" she asked, watching as he started to walk away from her.

"Hunting," he replied, not even looking over his shoulder, though he did stop mid-stride, head lowered and eyes on the ground. He glared at the dirt and grass beneath his front paws, and found it hard to believe he was about to do this. But it felt right, and he was never one to deny instinct.

"Hey, Rabbit," he called to her, suppressing a laugh when he heard her sigh in aggravation. Before she could speak, he said, "my name is Akru."

Her frustration was gone almost instantly, and she stared ahead at him, wide-eyed, as he broke into a run. She wasn't sure how to take that, considering he had promised to hunt her once the Water Truce was over. She supposed, though, that all of the talk just minutes before had been just that: talk, to try and frighten her off. But why would he want to do that? Surely, he saw her as nothing more than food. It would make little sense for him to scare her away, when she was clearly such an easy meal. If she thought about it, she was practically giving herself to him with the way she followed him around.

But the facts were: he hadn't attacked her, had spared her life, even though he could have – and should have – taken it right then and there. By all rights, she shouldn't have been alive right now. However, she was, and she suddenly felt a rush of something warm and dangerous shoot through her.

She had gotten herself into a lot of messes in her relatively short lifetime, but this was, by far, the finest.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain finally came, heavy and cool and for days, effectively revitalizing the land, filling the streams and ponds – ending the Truce. By the time the rain would end, nature's natural order would be instilled once more, as though the Truce had never happened. For some, those labeled prey, those few days and nights spent at ease were precious and committed to memory, and as for those considered predators, well they would just rather forget about it. For them, being forced to mingle amongst what they often saw as food was demeaning, pitiful, and now that order had been restored, they could go on as though nothing had ever changed.

Akru bowed, stretching and digging his claws into the moistened dirt before he regained his posture. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh, humid air as opposed to the dryness he had been forced to inhale over the last few days. He exhaled, then smirked at his brother.

"This is going to be great," he mused, tail wagging excitedly, letting Sura know just how eager he, in fact, was to finally hunt again. While Sura was eager as well, especially for the chase, he couldn't bring himself to show it so outwardly, far too shy – even in the presence of his brother.

Sura did, however, mange a small smirk of his own, nodding in agreement. "Yeah," he said, "it will be."

The grin broadened on Akru's face, lips pulling back to show his teeth before broke into a run. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder, though didn't give Sura a second-glance as he continued to run. Sura would find him eventually, and if he didn't, then they would meet up later somewhere between their separate lairs.

He would have – and probably should have – waited for Sura, but the air was alive with so many fresh scents, both of nature and of prey, he couldn't hold back any longer. He had to run, had to feel that thick air fill his lungs, had to feel that moist dirt beneath his feet as he sought out what would be first decent meal in days. And even then, the adrenaline wouldn't stop, for after the hunt, came the kill, and that was almost as good – if not, better – than the chase. After feeding off of scraps and meager things over the course of the Truce, to sink his teeth into fresh, hot flesh and drink of warm blood would be exhilarating.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have been out here, especially on her own, not now since the Truce was over, but Sakari was stubborn. Before, she had restrained herself, suppressed her curiosity and wonder, but after the Truce – after meeting him – how could she? It was dangerous, yes, but there was more to these larger, deadlier animals than just their claws and fangs and coils. She knew this, because she had seen it in him. He may have tried to hide it from her, but she could tell there was more going through his mind than the various ways to tear her to pieces.

Or, at least, she hoped so. She knew she was a bit of a dreamer, so it was all she could do to hope she hadn't imagined that kindness hidden deep, deep within him. Otherwise, she would likely wind up in a lot of trouble if she found him again. Which, of course, was what she was hoping for, and precisely why she was wandering through the brush on her own. And as much as she had to fear, she was confident in her abilities; she was fast, sleek, and able to squeeze into places the bigger animals couldn't. So long as she was careful, she was sure she could do this – and make it out alive.

* * *

His running had gradually been reduced to a slow stalk as he picked up the scent of rabbit. Had he not been so wound up, perhaps he would have smelt more than just the rabbit and noted how familiar the specific smell of the creature was. But Akru was still young, and right now he was high on adrenaline, so he couldn't have been bothered to scent further than the fur and meat, to single out Sakari's unique aroma.

She was upwind of him, much to his pleasure. That would make the ambush all the easier, so long as he watched his step and took care not to make too much noise that may have alerted her to his presence. He crept slowly, quietly, until he was close enough, and then he lunged. Only when she managed to jump to the side at the last moment, did he finally realize just whom it was he had almost killed.

He rose up straight, smelling her fear, hearing the rapid pounding her tiny heart, and decidedly ignored whatever babble was spilling from her mouth. He cocked his head to the side, sizing her up, telling himself over and over again the only reason he hadn't already killed her was because of the the Truce, and nothing more. There could never be anything more.

"...Akru!" Sakari shouted up at him, fear still lacing her voice. "Akru, did you hear anything I just said?"

He shook his head, because he, in fact, hadn't heard what she said, and also because he couldn't believe she was still talking. Any other rabbit – any other animal, for that matter – would have continued to run.

"Run," was all he said, unsure of just why he instructed her to do so. Perhaps it was because that same part of him that insisted they were friends or something of the sort wanted to give her a chance. Or maybe he simply just wanted to experience the thrill of a chase. He couldn't be sure, and he wouldn't spend much more time thinking about it.

The fear was showing in her eyes now, but she mustered her last shred of courage to stand her ground a moment longer. "W-what...?"

"Run!" he growled loudly down at her, then leaned in quickly, gnashing his teeth close to her in order to get her to move. In turn, she wasted no time in turning around and scampering away as quickly as her legs could carry her. Which was, Akru had to admit as he gave into the chase, pretty fast.

But not fast enough. He was easily gaining on her, and every now and then he would snarl or snap to make her move faster or change direction. He didn't want to spare her – really, he didn't – but he'd be damned if he let her give up or mess up too soon. He wanted this chase to last, because she at least deserved a good run before he caught her.

So caught up in his inner thoughts, he didn't realize she was running right toward a hill, that he had somehow lost control of her direction. He cursed himself, seeing the burrow too late, and knowing that was where she was heading. He leaned in, snapped at her hind legs and barely missed them, trying to redirect her once more, but she never veered off course.

He came to a skidding halt as she dove down into the moist ground, deep into the hole some other small creature had abandoned. He glared into the darkness, able to hear her scuffling about inside of it, and growled menacingly as he began to pace in front of the burrow.

"Get out of there!" he snapped, though he did realize that probably would only frighten her further, and not beckon her out.

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted back to him, whimpering inwardly. "Have you gone Mad?"

He snorted; why was it she had to blame a sickness for this? Why couldn't she accept it as it was, as a predator hunting his prey? Their meager bond couldn't mean that much to her, could it? He decided, quickly, not to think too hard on that.

"Nothing's wrong, Rabbit," he muttered, ducking down some to peer into the dark, able to make her out just barely.

"Th-then, why are you...?"

"Why do you think?" he snapped, gnashing his teeth once more, jaws connecting audibly.

"B-but – I thought – !"

An anger was swelling up inside of him, and not entirely out of the frustration of having her so close, but so far. No, there was something more to it, and he feared piecing it together, but his mind had started to work on its own accord, prompted by that simple broken sentence.

"You thought, what?" he asked, voice low, but tone still dangerous. "We were friends?"

She was quiet for a moment, but he could sense her mood change almost instantly. Fear changed into something bitter, and he could almost imagine a snarl on her face she spoke.

"Yeah, but that was pretty silly of me, wasn't it?"

That same bitterness found its way into him, and he found himself glaring off to the side. "Yes, it was," he informed her, tail swaying behind him in agitation. "We can't – This is how it's supposed to be."

"Says who?" she shot back at him, and he was taken aback by the question. He brought his attention back to the burrow, to the dark and to her, and stared as he tried to find a decent answer.

"It's the Law," he finally said. "You're a rabbit and I'm a wolf, and we just... can't be anything but that!"

"You're friends with a panther!" she said, urgency and desperation in her voice. "By the Law, one of you should have killed the other by now!"

Again, she astounded him – because she was right. But, she didn't need to know that.

"That's different!"

"Why? Why is it different? Because he's a predator as well?"

Unable to think of any other reason why it worked between the Seeonee and the panther, Akru sighed, "yes!"

"That – that's not fair," she muttered childishly.

"Life isn't fair!" he mumbled back, slowly laying himself down, head turned away from the burrow's entrance.

A moment of silence passed between then, before she pleaded quietly, "please, don't kill me."

"Why shouldn't I?" he was still muttering, but figured he may as well have humored this inane conversation he now felt entrapped in.

"I – I don't know," she said softly. "I can't change your mind or the way you see things, the way you see me, but I just – I don't want to die."

He sighed, looking back to the mound of earth she was hidden in, then slowly stood himself up. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him change his mind, but he wouldn't be killing her. Not now, or ever. Maybe it was her determination to live, or that courage of hers. Or maybe it was simply because during their previous run-ins, she had, indeed, become more than just another rabbit.

By all rights, Bagheera and Baloo shouldn't have been friends, and especially not with the Seeonee. Even if they were high up on the food chain, they could all easily kill one another if they ever had to, and yet something stopped them. They weren't wolves and a panther and a bear, not anymore; he had to wonder why he had been so stubborn to accept the same bond may develop between a wolf and a rabbit.

After all, he seemed to be the only one involved in this that denied it. Sakari obviously saw things that way – in fact, this was, for some reason, what he figured she had always wanted. To befriend him.

"You can come out," he mumbled quietly.

"N-no way – !"

"I'm not going to kill you," he interrupted her, sighing and glaring at the burrow's entrance once more.

"...how do I know you're not lying?" came her hesitant, clearly hopeful, inquiry.

"Risk it, Rabbit," he smirked inwardly.

There was movement in the earth, and soon she dared to poke her head out. When he made no move, simply stared down at her, she slipped out of the hole completely.

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That's for me to know," Akru said with a shrug before slowly turning, beginning to walk away from her.

"And me to find out?" she called after him, but didn't dare follow, not yet. She wasn't about to press her luck, imagining his nerves were pretty fried right about now.

"Leave it alone, Sakari," he warned, though didn't doubt for a moment she would piece it together. After all, she was seeing things from her perspective now, it would only make sense that she would understand sooner or later.

And knowing her, it would be sooner instead of later.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping secrets had never been Sakari's strongest point, but she would try her best to keep this one. More for Akru's sake than her own; his kind would take the news of their friendship far, far worse than hers. That was why she agreed to meet with him in secretly only, where and when he saw fit, and no other time. He'd nearly torn her apart while setting down these rules, but in the end she had stopped her whining and agreed. His terms, after all, were better than the alternative: not seeing him, period.

She was to see him today, just short of the monkey city. Few of the Jungle's people ventured too close to the those cold ruins, so Akru had thought it the ideal place to meet. He had warned her of the dangers of the Bandar-log, to be wary of them, as they wouldn't hesitate to snatch her away for their own twisted amusement. Thus far, she considered herself lucky, as she yet to even pick up on one of the wretch monkey's scent. And, besides, the ever confident she-rabbit was more than sure of herself and her abilities to outrun and lose any Bandar-log that may have given chase.

So caught up in her thoughts, of how she could evade the Bandar-log and of her best kept secret, that she didn't even think to watch her step, to be wary of this known hunter's ground. Man set traps in this area, hoping to catch the Bandar-log, not only for their meat but to try and thin their ranks, as they caused problems for the village as well. Even if she would have realized this or thought to be careful, it was far too late, and one wrong footfall set off one of man's traps.

The rope snared one hind leg quickly, and she didn't even realize she'd been caught until she was hoisted suddenly off the ground. Instantly, she began to panic, thrashing with all of her might. She would have continued this until either she freed or exhausted herself, but a snapping sound and a sharp pain in her leg brought an end to her fight. She looked upside down at her leg warily; it didn't show, but the dull, constant pain in it told her all she needed to know.

She'd broken her leg. Her mother had always warned her never to panic in any situation, as it was more damaging than anything to a rabbit, but she supposed some instincts couldn't be ignored. She hadn't expected this, but if she had, she was sure this wouldn't have happened. But that didn't matter much now, did it? It had happened, and now not only was she caught in man's trap, but wounded and helpless. She swallowed hard, going limp in the snare as she hung just a few feet off the ground, waiting.

Waiting for what, she didn't know. Be it death or man or some miraculous rescue, she waited for it, as it was all she could do now.

* * *

She was late.

Akru paced at the appointed meeting place, lifting his head at the slightest of sounds, hoping it would be Sakari. It never was, though, and where he had been aggravated before now he began to feel worried. He would never admit that aloud, mind you, but he was worried, and now he tried desperately not to entertain the thoughts plaguing his mind. Namely: what if some other predator had picked her off on her way here? Or what if the Bandar-log had whisked her away to their wretched city?

A chattering-laugh above him broke him out of his reverie, something for which he was only mildly thankful for, considering the source of the distracting sound appeared to be a young langur. Testy to begin with, Akru didn't hesitate to snap at the adolescent creature.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Eka laughs at you, wolf," the monkey replied, dropping down and hanging by his tail on the thick, overhanging tree branch he had claimed as his own. "Back and forth, back and forth," he laughed again, urging himself to sway from side to side, indicating he had been there long enough to witness Akru's nervous pacing.

"Get away from me!" Alexander's son snapped, already irritated with the monkey and in no mood to humor him.

"Get away, the wolf says!" Eka scoffed, swinging himself back up and on to the branch, perching expertly. "This is Eka's land, you should go!"

"This isn't your land," Akru replied curtly.

"Close enough!" the langur chortled, displaying the Bandar-log's renouned greed and inconsideration.

Akru sighed heavily. "Go bother somebody else. I'm not in the mood to deal with you," he informed Eka, though doubted it would have any real affect on the monkey. If anything, it would only amuse him further, and egg him on.

"What is wrong, wolf?" Eka jeered, making his way across the branch, closer to the tip of it, and closer to Akru. He offered him a coy sort of smirk, cocking his head to the side. "What troubles you? Perhaps Eka can help."

Akru let out a bark of laughter. "I'm sure. Your kind is of no help."

"Hmm," the langur hummed in thought, jumping to the first conclusion that came to his mind. "Then Eka won't tell you of the rabbit caught in man's trap," he teased, assuming that, perhaps, the wolf had been hunting – and lamely, at that, considering all he had done was sit around and wait.

"Get out of – wait, what?" Akru asked, brow furrowed, mind racing. The chances this rabbit was Sakari were both slim and high, depending on how he thought of her. She was quick, clever, and if her mind was set to it, he was sure she couldn't have stupid enough to get caught in a trap. But, then again, she was impulsive and careless, especially when excited.

Eka nodded, pleased to finally have the wolf's attention. "There is a little doe rabbit, strung up by a leg, just over there," he informed Akru, lifting one hand and pointing into the direction he had come from. "Right for the taking!"

It crossed Akru's mind that this Bandar-log could have been lying, but he really couldn't risk it. He steeled himself, fixing the young monkey with a glare. "Show me."

* * *

The blood was rushing to her head, making her dizzy and drowsy all at once. Her legs were asleep, something she was oddly grateful for, as now she couldn't feel the pain of the broken bone. With her hazy mind off the pain, she found herself entertaining idle thoughts, anything that crossed her mind, really. Akru, being the recurring theme.

He wouldn't have been caught, she thought to herself, brow furrowing. And if he had been with her, this wouldn't have happened. If they had just chosen to meet elsewhere, or if she'd never met him –

She stopped herself there, having enough sense about her to know better than to think that way. Their friendship was rocky and difficult, but Akru had to have been one of the best things to have ever happened to her. He was strong and brave and sassy, and knew when and how to put her in her place when she needed it (and, oh, did she need it often). But he was kind, too, and sweet – sometimes – and protective, and...

She swallowed hard, confused further by the sudden warmth flooding through her body. Odd, considering her lower extremities felt cold, due to the lack of circulation, but there was no denying the hot flash she'd felt. If she had more wits about her, perhaps she would have linked it to Akru, and the way she had been thinking of him, but as she was, she couldn't even being to fathom what had brought it on. She'd put the blame on delirium, if she made it through this.

* * *

At first, Akru had been certain Eka would lead him in nothing short of circles, but to his surprise, the langur seemed to be leading him straight to the entrapped doe. The scent was becoming stronger as they drew nearer, and he was beginning to pick up on the aroma that set Sakari apart from all other rabbits. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, and was only somewhat eased to find he didn't smell death in the air. But he could also smell fear, to such a degree he hadn't even known she was capable of feeling. This made him all the more anxious, and he snapped his attention up to the branch-hopping Bandar-log.

He wanted to snap and demand to know what was taking them so long, but he knew it would be pointless. Eka wouldn't be likely to give him a straight answer, and as far as he could tell, they were on the shortest route. Perhaps it was all a trick of his mind, the length of this journey from the meeting place to where she was currently stuck, his nerves making it seem longer than it truly was.

Emitting only a growl, he followed the monkey until it came to a halt, and pointed toward the tree the she-rabbit was currently dangling from.

"There she is," Eka proclaimed, then smirked down at Akru, and the wolf wasn't sure if he was seeking appraisal or not. Regardless, Akru wouldn't be giving it to him, since it seemed his only intention was to unleash one animal upon another.

"Sakari," Akru said quietly and then ran the short distance toward her, stopping right under her.

Her eyes, which had closed on her at some point, fluttered open, and she stared for a moment before the life came back to her eyes. "Akru," she said softly, then wriggled some in her bindings – still feeling no pain, but vaguely aware of the discomfort her broken leg caused.

"I was coming to see you – and – and I don't know what happened," she whimpered, feeling foolish.

"You stepped in a trap, obviously," Akru retorted, never missing a beat, even in this situation, as he started circling the tree. He had seen these traps before and knew there was either a weight of some kind, or the other end was fastened tight elsewhere on the tree or the ground nearby.

"I told you to be careful," he muttered, and stopped his search when he came across a large knot tied to a thick, wooden spike in the ground.

"I – I was," Sakari replied weakly, lying through her teeth because it was quite clear she had been anything but careful on her way to see him.

"Hold still," Akru muttered, beginning to dig.

And, for once, she didn't argue with him, knowing better. She stayed quiet and as still as she could as he dug the pike out of the ground, only letting out a small shout when she felt her anchor give way. However, she didn't hit the ground. Instead, she found herself in the arms of the langur, much to her surprise, as well as Akru's.

"You caught her," Akru stated rather dumbly as he came back around the tree, brow furrowed. "Why?"

Eka said nothing as he laid Sakari on the ground, being seemingly careful as he untied the snare from her leg, even avoiding the broken bone. He ran one of his man-like hands over the rabbit's side, staring down at her as his mind processed just what was happening, what these creatures meant to one another.

Clearly, the wolf did not want an easy meal. In fact, he didn't seem to want to eat her at all.

Slowly, Eka brought his gaze up to Akru's again, and in an instant he was grinning once more. "You owe Eka."

Akru rolled his eyes, stepping over Sakari protectively. "What do you want?"

The Bandar-log made his way quickly back up into the trees, that chattering-laugh sounding again. "Eka will let you know when he thinks of it!"

Akru sighed heavily once the monkey was gone, relieved and figuring if Eka even remembered him, he would be waiting some time before any sort of favor was called in. He looked down to Sakari, brow furrowing as he noted her leg, and how it hung lifeless and skewed.

"It's broken," she whimpered quietly, sensing his gaze on her leg. "I – I panicked and it just – "

"You don't have to explain," he mumbled, leaning down to nuzzle her gently, daring to show any kind of affection for that split second. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said, and that would be all he would say for some time to come, as he then gently took the scruff of her neck between his teeth and hauled her up.

She couldn't walk, and he wouldn't leave her there. He had no choice but to carry her, and before he even realized it, he'd brought her back to his lair. He'd think on that much, much later. Right now, he had to make sure she was alright.

Once he set her down, he sighed again. "You'll stay with me, until you're healed," he told her, laying by her and urging her closer to his flank so she'd stay warm.

"A-Akru?" Sakari asked quietly, because, really, she hadn't expected this in the least.

"Or would you rather tough it out there with your leg in the shape its in?"

She recoiled some, ducking her head and then nuzzling her face into his side. "Thank you," she said softly, truly grateful, especially considering (now that her mind right again) how risky this would be for him.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, looking down at her, and trying not to tense up whenever she pressed her face into him.

Just when he thought things couldn't have become more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Akru inquired, raising his head upon hearing a rustling sound, a tell-tale sign of potential escape. Sakari froze in her tracks, slumped her shoulders and looked over one, ears back and eyes pleading.

"Just to get some fresh air," she said quietly, innocently.

"No, you're not," he informed her, one brow cocked in slight amusement.

"But I can't stay cooped up in here," she whined, hurrying back over to him, careful to mind her broken leg.

"You're a rabbit, you're supposed to like being hidden away," Akru sighed, straightening up some when he noticed her leaning in. She placed a paw to one of his shoulders, easily keeping her balance, even with her leg in the state it was in.

"Don't you lump me in with all the others," she warned, because she knew that he knew she was of a unique make, indeed.

"You're still not going out," he said matter-of-factly, shrugging her small paw away. She liked to touch, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. It was all he could do to sleep by her at night to keep her warm.

"But, Akru - !"

"No! You're vulnerable right now – "

"I can still outrun you," she teased, partly only to fluster him further. He didn't need to know, but she thought he was cute when bothered – so long, of course, as she was in no danger.

He flushed beneath his fur, and quickly looked away from her. "That's not my point."

"I'll be careful," she pressed on, putting her paws to his shoulder again, and nuzzling her head under his chin. "Please?"

"No," he muttered, trying desperately to ignore the way she continued to press her face into his neck, obviously hoping that would change his mind.

"I won't go far," she said, pulling back to look at him with those imploring eyes again. "I'll stay close!"

He sighed heavily, then looked her dead in the eye. He could tell she meant what she said, but what she said and what she did were often two very different things. He would have put up more of a fight, but he thought maybe just this once she would do what she said. It would give him some peace and quiet, at least. He looked away, shoulders slumping, awarding her this minor victory.

"Stay close," he said lowly, laying his head down and trying, again, to ignore the sensation of her nuzzling him before he heard her scamper off. He looked toward the mouth of his lair and found himself sighing again, a sense of worry already building up inside him. He'd give her some time, and if she didn't come back soon, he'd have no choice but to go out and get her.

* * *

The pickings were slim today, at least for a lone wolf's hunt. All of the smaller game seemed to be hiding very cleverly, leaving only the larger prey out in the open. And that would be fine, except deer and buffalo ran in herds, and only a fool of a wolf would risk the lot of them. It would be better, Sura decided with a sigh, to stick to the brush and hope to stumble upon something smaller. Eventually he would find something, as he always did, but that didn't mean until then, his nerves wouldn't be worn thin.

So, it went without saying that after a few long minutes of walking quick-paced through the dense jungle, Sura was more than a little relieved to have finally scented out a rabbit. He stopped, inhaled deeply a few times, trying to assess his target prior to even laying eyes on it. He couldn't smell more than one, but at the moment he wouldn't complain. One was better than nothing. His tail swayed back and forth slowly as he started to stalk forward slowly, careful not to rouse the brush under his feet and frighten the rabbit away.

He could see it now; a lithe doe, her coat a light brown-and-tan pattern. It was hard to tell, but he could see that she was limping as she moved, and he assessed one hind leg had to have been broken. Normally, a wound like that would hinder an animal, but he knew rabbits were harder to hinder than that. A broken leg didn't seem to be slowing her down any – not that he minded, as he would rather enjoy the chase.

He wasn't an aggressive wolf by any means, but a hunt was a hunt, and it made his blood run hot in his veins. Temperament and personality were things to grow into and develop, but instinct was hard-wired into every wolf, so to say he couldn't help this adrenaline rush was putting it lightly.

Close enough, he stilled and stared at her from behind. She hadn't noticed him thus far, and if he lunged at just the right moment, he doubted she could run from him. In fact, if he timed it just right, he could likely pounce on her from where he was, and she'd never know what hit her until it was too late.

He waited patiently, and then when he felt the time was right, sprung. As planned, she didn't notice him until he was on top of her, one of his front paws on her side, easily pinning her down to the ground. She didn't make a sound, at first, simply stared wide-eyed up at him, her tiny heart hammering inside of her ribcage, but then she let out a scream so shrill that Sura folded his ears back for just a moment.

He shouldn't have hesitated, should have just bit down when he pinned her, but he hadn't and now he felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't particularly like the slaughter that came before a decent meal, but it was part of life and there was no real way around it. Unless he was to scavenge like the jackals, something which no self-respecting wolf would ever do. So, even if he didn't like this part, all he had to do was lean down, clamp his jaws down at her neck, and –

"Sura!"

Hearing his name being called, the dark wolf jerked back, enough for the rabbit to scamper off, clumsy due to fear and her wounded leg. He sighed, seeing her run, then turned to face his brother.

"Akru. You made me lose her," he mumbled, though perked up some just seconds later. "Do you want to come with me? We could – "

Akru really, really didn't want his brother to finish that sentence. He shook his head and growled a low, "no!" before Sura could so much as even start the next word.

Sura's ears fell flat against his head upon hearing the tone of Akru's voice. As well as not being the temperamental sort, also didn't really like arguments of any sort, whether they involved him or not. "But, why not?" he asked, slowly cocking his head to the side.

"Because," Akru muttered, lowering his head, his own ears back as though he'd done something wrong. And, by all accounts of the Seeonee, he had. He didn't really need to explain further as Sakari came out of the brush and hobbled her way over to him as quickly as she could, pressing herself up against the back of one of his front legs.

Actions spoke louder than words, even in the animal kingdom.

Sura suddenly straightened up as he tried to process this, then slowly took a step closer to his brother, neck craned. "Akru...?"

"Don't say a word to the pack," Akru said quickly. He knew he could trust Sura with this, but if word spread to the pack, he knew he wouldn't be able to face such ridicule.

"I – I won't, but what exactly is going on here?"

"We met during the Water Truce," Akru explained briefly, figuring if Sura needed more information than that, he would ask. Seeing his brother remaining silent for the time being, he turned his attention to the rabbit huddled under him now. He stepped over her, then glared.

"And you – I told you to stay close to the lair!" he snapped down at her, and Sakari whimpered, taking a cautious hop backward.

"This – this is close to the lair," she whimpered childishly.

Akru scoffed; the lair was a good five minute run away for him. That, in his opinion, wasn't what he would call close for her, especially in her condition. "If I hadn't - " he paused, not wanting to say he'd been worried – so worried that he could no longer sit back idly and wait for her to return. "You're just lucky I came by when I did," he muttered, "and that it was Sura and not some other from the pack."

If it had been any other, he was certain he wouldn't have been able to talk them out of it, and so easily at that.

"If I'd known," Sura started, standing at Akru's side and peering down at the small rabbit, "I wouldn't have attacked you."

"No one was supposed to know," Akru huffed, becoming increasingly irate with this whole matter. The longer Sura stayed and became involved, the more he just wished he hadn't met her at all.

"Akru," Sura started slowly, nudging against his brother, shoulder to shoulder. "You're keeping a rabbit in your lair. A wounded one, at that. It was only a matter of time before someone found out."

Akru said nothing, simply walked away from Sura and over Sakari, heading back to the lair. If he had his way, no one else would find out – but Sura was right, and it would only be a matter of more time before the rest of the pack knew his dirty little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

With Sura involved, Akru had to admit that tending to Sakari became somewhat easier. When he needed to go out and hunt, he no longer had to worry over her, as Sura could stay with her until he returned. It helped a great deal that the two seemed to move past their initial encounter and were now taking to each other rather nicely. It wasn't surprising for Akru to return to his lair and find the two either engaged in conversation, so deep that sometimes they didn't notice him until he (rather rudely) interrupted them. Once Akru had come home to find Sakari asleep, nestled against his brother's flank, and Sura looking oddly out of place, as though he wasn't sure if this was allowed. Akru had laughed it off, despite the small pang of jealous he'd felt, and assured his brother that, yes, although it was odd, it was just fine. He had also taken that time to inform Sura that if he planned to stick around, then he had better get used to that sort of thing. Sakari was, after all, one in a million.

Akru had also told him there was never a dull moment with Sakari around. Sura had assumed it was only a figure of speech, but no. Akru had meant it when he said that, and Sura found himself constantly marveling at how quickly she could move, even with her leg in the shape it was in. Today was no different; Akru was gone hunting and Sura was left to watch Sakari – whom was making her way quickly away from the lair and into the jungle brush.

"I need to eat, too, you know!" she called over her shoulder, picking up her pace just a little when she noticed Sura nearly close the small gap between them. She had learned early on that it was fun to pester Akru, but since Sura lacked his brother's temper, she found it even more amusing to bother him.

"So, just tell me what it is you want, and I'll get it for you," Sura suggested, rather hopeful, because he was even more paranoid about being caught with her than Akru was.

"And I'm sure it would do your image wonders to be seen with a bunch of grass and flowers, right?" she chuckled, and didn't need to look back to know he was suddenly glaring at her. She had a point, and it seemed neither brother appreciated it when she did. Which was, much to their disliking, more often than not.

"Can't you just eat what's near the lair?" he asked, a little exasperated, but his patience were far from even beginning to wear thin.

"Would you eat that, if you were me?" she shot back at him, slowing down as they neared a thicket full of lush grasses and flowering plants.

Sura had to think for a moment, had to recall the flora near the lair. It was lacking color, worn down, and looked nothing at all like what this brush had to offer. He was no herbivore, but he could only assume the beaten greenery near Akru's lair would be very much like rotten meat, if comparisons were to be made. He folded his ears back and skewed his face some as he shook his head.

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

Sakari looked up at him, lips pulled back in a small smile. "Glad you can see things from my point of view," she mused, because Akru most certainly would never do that for her. He was far, far too proud to put himself in her position.

"Just... hurry, okay?" he murmured, turning his head to avoid her gaze and smile. For something so much smaller than he, it was incredible how she could unnerve him.

Akru had warned him of that, too, the she-rabbit's ability to catch one off guard with simplest phrases or gestures. He hadn't believed him then, but now he most certainly did.

"Don't rush me," she half-joked, beginning to graze. Sura watched her for a moment, then rolled his eyes a she found a place to lay down while she fed herself, knowing that despite his persistence, they would be here for some time to come. In a sense, he figured she deserved it, as most of the time she was cooped up inside of Akru's lair, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry about being seen with her. It was shameful, but he couldn't deny he was fretting more over his pride than her safety.

He couldn't continue to think of things in that manner, though, and needed a distraction. Unfortunately she was the only thing around worth giving any attention to, and even if he decided to go through with it, he couldn't help but feel striking up a conversation with her may have been just a little counter productive. But it would be better than just lazing about in silence.

"So," he started slowly, then proceeded on with whatever came to mind first, which just so happened to be, "why Akru, anyway?"

"Hm?" she asked, perking up and looking over at the wolf, head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean – well, he said you met during the Water Truce. I was just wondering what drew you to him."

She was quiet for a moment, eyes lowering to the ground and the grass patch she had been working her way through. "I'm not sure," she said after a few seconds, shrugging with one shoulder. "And I'm not really sure why I kept seeking him out afterward, either."

"No idea at all?" Sura asked, a little surprised at how impulsive she really was. She hadn't thought it through at all, it seemed.

"Not really. I'm sure he thinks it's because I get a rush from it. You know, being around a predator and all," she said quietly, pawing at a flower.

"That's what he said," Sura confirmed, chuckling softly to himself. "He's convinced you're some kind of thrill-seeker."

"I like excitement, but I wouldn't do something like that," she rolled her eyes, huffing a little. "I know wolves are dangerous. That he's dangerous," she added softly.

"So, then, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he humored me that first time. Maybe it's because he didn't kill me when he had the chance."

Sura was quiet now, watching her carefully. This was the stillest he had ever seen her, he had to admit, and that was just as unnerving as when she was moving so fast it was hard to keep up.

"Why me?" Sakari countered suddenly, looking up to Sura and locking their gazes together.

"Why you?" he echoed, ears flattening. He suddenly wasn't liking this conversation.

"Why didn't he kill me? I could understand him putting up with me that first time, but he had a chance to kill me after that and he didn't take it. He could kill me now even, and he'd be in the right, but he hasn't – and, to be honest, I don't think he will."

"I don't know," Sura said, looking away from her. He knew his brother well enough to get an idea of why he kept her around, but Akru's heart's affairs were none of his business. And on top of that, he wasn't entirely sure he was in the right to speak of such things, especially to the object of Akru's potential affection.

"He's your brother!" Sakari said, brow furrowed, "you have to have some sort of an idea as to what's going through his head!"

Sura was quiet again for a few more seconds before he sighed and looked down to the ground. "I think he admires your bravery, at the very least."

"Meaning...?"

"Regardless of the conditions you met under, it still took guts on your part to approach him, not once but twice. He admires that courage, and I think he respects you for that. It's put you on another level from the rest of your kind."

She stared at him, brow furrowed, then looked away out of what he could only assume to be sudden shyness.

"He just likes you," Sura confirmed, shrugging one shoulder and letting his lips pull back in a faint sort-of-smile.

Sakari nodded, then started her grazing again. A few long seconds of silence passed before she murmured back, "I just like him, too."

And it was that moment that Sura realized just how deep of a mess his brother had managed to get himself into. There was a lot more to this than they let on, more than they would probably ever admit to, really. But Sura didn't need them to admit it, he could see it as plain as day in this rabbit's body language, could sense it easily in the sudden tension in the air surrounding her.

He wouldn't dare speak for his brother, but he did know for sure now that Sakari's feelings for Akru went far, far deeper than admiration.


End file.
